


IOU (Fifteen Kisses)

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer kisses Brendon a lot.  But you probably guessed the kissing part from the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IOU (Fifteen Kisses)

So, Brendon should know better than to play cards for kisses. Like, seriously. It's a rule. He's got it written down somewhere and everything. But of course, it's the middle of tour, and he's bored, and he forgets, and it's ridiculous and funny until Brendon ends up owing one Spencer Smith like, a gazillion kisses. (Okay, it's only fifteen, but in kiss-currency, that's totally the same as a gazillion.)

If it had been anyone but Spencer, Brendon probably could have wheedled his way out of it. He's slippery and totally ace at getting out of doing shit, but it _is_ Spencer, and this is not their first time touring together, so when Brendon starts pulling his whole, “Well, gee, I have to go be over there now” schtick, Spencer just looks at him.

“Now?” Brendon asks.

“Now,” Spencer nods.

He's all fidgety and the whole thing feels off somehow, but then Spencer pulls him in and cups the back of his neck and kisses him, and there are wolf whistles from the security guards and even though Brendon totally feels like maybe he should be blushing, it's Spence, and he can't, so he doesn't.

* * *

The second kiss happens the next morning. Spencer claims his kiss and manages to steal Brendon's coffee while he's got him distracted. Brendon pouts while he makes a second pot, but it's half-hearted at best. Who knew waking up to a kiss would brighten a whole morning?

They're playing a smaller venue that night, and when they get offstage, Spencer grabs Brendon's hand and pulls him aside to push up against a wall and there's kiss number three. Kiss number three is slow and unhurried and sort of wonderful, and when someone clears their throat behind Spencer, Spencer just waves a hand and mumbles “It's his forfeit,” and kisses him again. So kiss number four is sort of ridiculous and giggly, and there are lots of smiles because they totally just got caught making out backstage, and how gay-rockstar are they going to get?

It's a hotel night that night, and Brendon ends up sharing a room with Spencer, and then a bed with Spencer, because Spencer sits on Brendon's bed while they flip through cable channels, and Brendon sort of falls asleep halfway through an episode of    
_House_   
, and when he wakes up, he's curled on top of Spencer, and Spencer is gently stroking fingers through Brendon's hair. When he sees Brendon's awake, he stops long enough to lean down and peck Brendon on the lips, a little sad and a little lingering, but mostly just a sleepy “hello, go back to bed” sort of kiss. Brendon's comfortable and tired, so he closes his eyes again, and when they open again, it's to Spencer hovering over him murmuring, “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Aw, you think I'm pretty,” Brendon mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. And then he thinks about it and levels a glare at Spencer. “Hey. Did you kiss me while I was asleep?”

Spencer grins. “I'll never tell.” So that's kiss six.

* * *

When he thinks about it, there are totally way worse people Brendon could owe kisses to than Spencer. Spencer isn't mean about it, which is nice, and he isn't making it a point to embarrass the hell out of Brendon every time—although Brendon isn't discounting ridiculous amounts of embarrassment at some point. It's just that everything with Spencer is sort of easy, even when it's this whole huge ridiculous thing.

 

Spencer announces over lunch that day that he's going to claim the rest of Brendon's kisses in the most cliched and ridiculous ways he can think of. So everyone's all shouting different cliches at them, and Brendon just takes it in stride and suggests a few of his own, and then the next thing he knows, they're stopping at a carnival so Zack can have funnel cakes and Brendon finds himself at the top of the Ferris Wheel being kissed by Spencer as the car slowly rocks with the momentum.

Brendon's stomach feels all swoopy and he hangs on tight to Spencer's arm, unsteady with the height and the kissing. He takes a moment to appreciate just how awesome a kisser Spencer is. (It's yet another reason there are worse people he could owe kisses to. He's seen Ryan kiss, and really, it's not pretty.) Spencer is careful and polite and playful and it's fun, even if it's embarrassing, because he can totally hear the roadies below them cheering. Ian and Dallon are probably down there too. Spencer pulls away, and the rest of the ride, Brendon is bouncy and smiley. Which, come to think of it, isn't terribly different from normal, just it's _different_ because it's sort of Spencer's fault this time.

You know, Brendon really hopes he's not falling in love with Spencer over this stupid bet. That would suck, especially since the Ferris Wheel kiss was totally kiss number seven, and there are only eight kisses to go.

* * *

Kiss number eight happens just before they run on stage for an encore, Spencer yanking him over and pressing their lips together, quick and “For luck.” Brendon doesn't know how much luck you need for an encore, but hey, he's not going to complain.

Number nine ends up with Spencer paying for Brendon's coffee at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, soft smile and quick peck, and Brendon happily skipping back out to the bus with coffee that Spencer thinks is too sweet.

Number ten is a long, lingering kiss in the back of the bus, Spencer licking the taste of coffee out of Brendon's mouth and smiling after, rubbing his thumb over the line of Brendon's cheekbone and whispering, “You taste like toffee candy when you drink that shit.” (It's maybe the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to Brendon, which is sort of a sad statement on his love life.)

Later that night, Spencer makes the driver pull into a rest stop and pulls Brendon out of the bus to sit on a picnic table together and watch the sunset. As the light fades, Spencer leans over and kisses Brendon, and kiss eleven is maybe Brendon's favorite so far. He likes the soft feeling of twilight, the way Spencer somehow manages to carry that in between feel into the kiss. And when it's over and he's being pulled back toward the bus, Brendon knows it's too late, he's already gone. Head over motherfucking heels, man.

Only four kisses left, and Spencer starts frowning a little, when he thinks people aren't looking. He slows to a halt with the kisses, which Brendon misses, but then, at least he still has four kisses left. Four more kisses with Spencer. But he does develop the habit of holding Brendon's hand a lot, so it's a fair trade. Mostly. Brendon misses the kissing. He's like, used to it now. Totally a habit.

Kiss number twelve is sort of an accident. Brendon's playing Spencer the new melody line he's written, demanding opinions and sort of vibrating out of his skin with excitement and insane amounts of music love, and Spencer just leans over and kisses him above the guitar. “It's perfect,” Spencer tells him, mouth still slightly spit-slick from where Brendon totally ran his tongue over Spencer's lips.

“Yeah?” Brendon asks, feeling breathless and light headed.

“Yeah,” Spencer nods, then makes him play it again, and points out a few places where he can expand the melody and embellish.

 _This_ , Brendon thinks. _This is what I want_

Kiss thirteen is. Well. Unlucky. Brendon's been off doing interviews while Spencer tends to making sure they're all set for the show tonight, and when Brendon gets to the venue, he sort of launches himself at Spencer, and before he knows it, they're kissing. It's dead silent when they've finished, and Brendon realizes there are techs and stage crew there who aren't in on the joke, and damn, this could be really, _really_ misinterpreted—even if that is how Brendon wishes things were, he knows better than to believe they could ever become what he wants.

There's a moment of tension, and then Zack is there, herding them off to separate dressing rooms, and it's sort of sad and melancholy, but by the time the house call comes, Brendon's mostly nervous-excited. It's not like he doesn't spend inordinate amounts of time climbing all over Spencer anyway. It'll just blow over.

The fourteenth kiss is unexpected, only in the fact that Brendon's in the middle of making a very important point on their way back into the buses—fans aren't allowed close enough to be a problem here—and he's still talking when Spencer turns him around and kisses him. Brendon's sort of shocked and he blinks a lot and tries to keep talking, which totally doesn't work, and then Spencer's sighing and shaking his head and patting Brendon's shoulder and saying something about how they should stop and stock up on coffee and Red Bull before they leave the state.

The fifteenth kiss doesn't happen. It's a week since the fourteenth kiss, and while there's been hand-holding and snuggling and long, yearning looks while Brendon thinks Spencer isn't going to notice, there's been a distinct lack of kissing. It's worrisome.

He's about to give it up as a lost cause and resign himself to a Spencerless life—or at least, a life without Spencer's kisses—when he gets a text after a round of afternoon interviews.

_meet me in th prk, 5 min_ , it says, and then an address, or at least a street, and Brendon looks up at the sky and frowns. It looks like rain, and he doesn't really want to go to the park, but it's Spencer's number, and he can't say no to Spencer. So he gives the driver the street name and gets dropped off at a park in the middle of the city. There's a war memorial and a fountain, and a lot of trees with fences around them, like you're not supposed to touch them, and Brendon takes a moment to appreciate the stupidity of not being able to touch a _tree_. It's a tree, for fuck's sake, if you can't touch it and climb it and enjoy it, then what is the point?

His phone buzzes, and there's another text, and it's Spencer again, and this time it says, _walk 2 fuontin_. Brendon takes a moment to appreciate the truly atrocious spelling, then starts meandering toward the fountain, looking around at benches and the memorial with the bronze soldier standing at attention forever, and at the mother chasing her kids back down the sidewalk and toward the shelter of a nearby apartment building.

He reaches the fountain just as the first raindrops begin to fall, and really, Brendon would like to know why he didn't think to grab the umbrella from the car they'd hired for the day. The rain picks up, and Brendon squints, looks around, and tries to find Spencer, because if he has to stand out in the rain, he is not going to do it alone, and anyway, Spencer shouldn't stand near the trees, in case there's lightning.

He's just about to give up and go back the way he came when someone taps him on the shoulder. He's got his meet-the-fans smile plastered on when he turns, but it's not a fan, it's Spencer, and Brendon's smile turns real in the space of a heartbeat. “Dude, why are we here in the rain?”

“Because, this is number fifteen,” Spencer says, and leans over and kisses Brendon. There are arms and hands and bodies pressed together, and Brendon can't even care that he's getting soaked, or that his shoes are going to be soggy for a week after this.

Number fifteen is about as close to perfect as anything Brendon can imagine. But it's bittersweet, because yes, finally, Spencer is kissing him again, but it's the last time. The very last time. And that's sort of sad and lonely sounding. But it's still kissing Spencer, and Spencer is good at this, and Brendon can't help but sigh happily and settle in.

It's over far too quickly, and Brendon asks, “In the rain, huh?”

Spencer nods. “Yeah. In the rain.” They stand there for a minute, then Spencer says, “I had this whole speech planned, but it sounds kinda dumb now. So, basically, I don't want this to be the last kiss. I don't want this to be the last time we do this.”

“Um,” Brendon says, blinking rapidly.

“I like you. A lot. And I thought it'd be romantic and shit to ask you in the rain,” Spencer explains.

“Oh,” Brendon says. Then his brain catches up with him, and “Oh! Oh my god, _yes_ ,” he gushes, and kiss number sixteen fries his brain, and he ends up grinning like a loon when Spencer pulls back. “Yes,” he says again, just in case Spencer didn't get that he's totally on board with this plan.

Spencer smiles at him fondly and leads him back through the park to the waiting car. “Why didn't you bring an umbrella?” he asks, opening the door for Brendon and letting him get in first.

Brendon just shrugs, and when Spencer leans in for kiss seventeen, he forgets he's trying to keep count.


End file.
